


The Scintillating Saviour

by EriXXX



Series: It could've been worse? [4]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Arson, Comfort/Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fire, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriXXX/pseuds/EriXXX
Summary: Scintillating is a word which here means something is fascinating.For example, you could call the noble organisation known as VFD scintillating. And, you could call the man who took one of the VFD's most promising and gifted new recruit scintillating as well. Which is what Klaus did.+An alternative universe where the fire never happened and they get taken into VFD.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Series: It could've been worse? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960798
Kudos: 5





	The Scintillating Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gonna be a slow, slow burn,,,

Klaus was nervous to get his tattoo, he's read about how painful it is to get one, especially if you're around his age. He didn't want to get it, but he wanted to know more about VFD and more importantly, be in it. He wanted to be noble, just like his mother. And maybe afterwards he could, see his parents and sisters again. 

He closed the book on his lap. It was a book about mythology in a town he's never heard of before. Looking at the time, he noticed it had not changed since he first stepped foot in the library. 'Violet could've fixed that...' Klaus thought to himself. He's only been separated for two days and he already misses his family. 

He didn't know where he was since he wasn't allowed to open the windows but he guessed he was in cottage of some sort. It was small, only having 4 rooms. The outside sounded rather peaceful so he assumed he was in a forest area or something. 

But that peace was soon to be interrupted. 

He got up from the slightly uncomfortable rocking chair to put the book back where it belonged, when he heard a stick snap outside. He immediately turned around to face the sealed up window. His theory that he was in the woods had even more proof but that scared him even more. 

If he was in a forest where only he and the strange woman he was living, who would be out there. 

He shook it off, calming himself down. 'I'm just paranoid!' He thought as he nervously laughed, not buying his own lies. He left the library to go sleep. Passing by the kitchen where the woman he's been stuck with was sound asleep. On the table he could clearly see the tattoo gun and a reference of VFD's symbol. 

He wanted to get a good night's sleep, so he wouldn't be jolted awake by multiple needles piercing his flesh, and because it might be the last night in a while were he wouldn't be kept up by the stinging of his ankle. When he entered the very unclean bedroom he went to the suitcase he was given in the black limo. It was full of clothes and a few of his favourite books. He pulled out the pajamas and slipped them on. Neatly folding his blazer and button up shirt, he placed them in the suitcase case. 

When he locked the suitcase, he could've sworn he heard running water. Which was weird considering the only water they could get was apparently from a well. He slipped into the old, creaky bed and turned off the bedside lamp which was the only light that really worked in this room.

That's when he heard the front door open and water fall onto the floor boards that desperately needed replacing. He heard foot steps walk down the hall and stop at two rooms, the kitchen and bedrooms. Klaus grabbed ahold of his suitcase and crawled under the bed. He knew the intruder was a man by his voice. "Well, that's convenient..!" He didn't sound like a person who welcomed himself into your home and started spilling water everywhere. He sounded like he was having fun by the tone of his voice...

He walked back out into the hallway and opened the bedroom door. "Come on out Baudelaire... I'm not here to hurt you..." 'H-how does he know my surname name? How does he know i'm here?' Slow heavy footsteps circled the room, from under the bed he could see his ankle. VFD... 

He circled around the room again but stopped at the bed. Klaus felt like he couldn't breath, but I assure you he was, because that's how the intruder found him. "I assumed you'd pick a better hiding spot than under the bed." The man crouched down to look at Klaus. The most notable feature on his face was his singular eyebrow and cold eyes. "Are you okay?"

"N-n-no of course not..! Y-you just broke into-!"

"You're fine!" He sneered. "I'm here to save you!"

"S-save me?" Klaus scoffed, with a hint of nervousness. "I-I'm here because I want to be apart-"

A hand covered his mouth. "Dear god they've gotten better... You need to get out Baudelaire... I'm willing to use force..."

Klaus' whole body trembled as he crawled out from under the bed, suitcase in his arms. "P-please don't hurt me..." A surprisingly strong boney hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him out the bedroom. It was then he realised that what he thought was water, was actually gasoline.

They stepped outside. "I was right..." Klaus said out loud. "I am in a forest..." The two walked over to a slightly beat up car. "You didn't even know where you were? Good they get worse and worse!" Klaus' was finally let go once they got in front of the back door. "Get in."

Klaus got in without a word, afraid to argue. The man had become increasingly more intimidating as he talked to him. He locked the car and bent down to look at Klaus. "Stay there." Klaus nodded, tears in his eyes. He was being kidnapped, again. Just, this time by a man who set fires, the gasoline was enough evidence. But the man seemed to think otherwise as he stepped into the house for a minute, and came back out with flames following. 

It was a haunting sight. Like his whole future going up in flames. 

The car ride wasn't easy. They both sat in silence, though sometimes a faint sob could be heard, but that changed a hour into the drive. "How much do you know?" 

"I know enough to assume you start fires..."

"Anyone with eyeballs can see that! Unless you mean those people who start fires, then only kind of..." Klaus shuddered, 'oh god no I'm right'. "I only do things for them if they ask me to, which is for some reason not a lot, arson is just a hobby of mines! I have a successful career in the theater so that takes up all my time."

"Then why have you kidnapped me? If you don't really work under them, why do this?"

"I'm saving you, idiot! They were going to brainwash you like they did me all those years ago! You should be thanking me!"

"Th-thank you?" Klaus blurted out. "You're welcome!" Count Olaf shouted. They were both silent for a few seconds, both uncomfortable. "S-so, what is the truth? What happened?" 

"Don't worry dear Baudelaire, I shall explain everything... Starting with that night at the opera."

What followed was a lengthy tale about a worsening schism, a stolen item, a dead father, and a lengthy series of arsons. All because of his mother... By the end Klaus was sobbing, but grateful for him figuratively ripping the band aid off. Didn't mean it still wasn't earth shattering news to him. 

"O-oh god..." Despite his attempts, Klaus' voice was weak and shaky. "I-I never thought she c- could-... Someone... It all seems, so wrong..."

"That's what the world is like... That's why I'm kidnapping you, to keep you from this wrong world..."

Klaus knew that was a lie, but to be more specific, a half lie. He knew that was one of his reasons, but there was something else, "Something sinister..." Klaus found himself muttering. It was in the man's eyes... "Revenge..."

"What-" 

"You want to take revenge on my mother to, right? A-and on VFD... So you took me..."

"Well-... Yes... In exchange for living in my enormous house, and being free of VFD, you will be my slave..."

"O-oh ok! You don't expect me to cook though?" 

"Of course I do! That's what a slave does!"

"Sorry, it's just that my sisters do most of the cooking. Actually, speaking of my sisters, are you going to find them too?"

"They aren't here anymore... I tried to track down all of you and found one if your sisters in Peru. We can't get them..."

"P-Peru?"

"Yep... Makes them harder to find. Funny story, I was taken to Australia-!"

"Wait so where are we?" 

"On the other side of the hinterlands, so this trip is gonna take a while." And it did. Klaus decided to sleep since that was really all he could do. But as he slowly drifted into sleep, he wondered why employing him as a slave would be a revenge plan. There was something more to his plan, sinister is the right word. There is something he isn't telling Klaus. 

+

When he awoke he noticed the familiar sights of the city. They were passing by the most popular and fashionable part of it to be more specific. "Good morning Baudelaire!" Klaus yelped in surprise. "Goodness you scared me-... I-I'm sorry but... What's your name? I seem to have forgotten to ask you..."

"Count Olaf! Famous actor who is favorably mentioned in several small magazines!" 

"Well, nice to meet you, Count Olaf..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to quickly get this one done and out of drafts,,, Anyway heads up, most of this fic is gonna be mostly kink(wax play, temperature play, really anything with fire tbh) and hardly any sex,,, Well that is gonna be after I finish my hiatus,,,


End file.
